1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium having a thumbnail recorded thereon, a recording apparatus and a method of recording thereof, and a reproducing apparatus and a method reproducing thereof, and more particularly, to a recording medium having a thumbnail that identifies or represents at least one program recorded thereon, a recording apparatus and a method of recording thereof, and a reproducing apparatus and a method reproducing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thumbnail means a picture having a thumbnail size, and refers to a small image having relatively large original data than can be quickly retrieved, so as to manage a large amount of images or data.
Typically, N Audio/Video (A/V) bit streams, to which audio data and/or video data are multiplexed, are recorded on a conventional recording medium having the above described thumbnail. Here, a bit stream means a program in which the content of a movie or a music video is recorded. However, since the conventionally defined thumbnail is formed of one still picture, a thumbnail pointer, as navigation information indicating the thumbnail, indicates one location of a bit stream. That is, according to a conventional thumbnail defining method, only a still picture, which does not contain audio data, can be defined. Therefore, even in a program containing moving picture contents such as a movie or a music video, a thumbnail, which is provided as access information, is formed only of a still picture. Therefore, it is inadequate for the thumbnail represented by one still picture to identify or represent the moving picture contents, or to convey the content of a program to a user.